Stranger In a Strange Realm
by skullbreaker
Summary: Scorpion defeats Quan Chi in Mortal Kombat and removes Shinnok's amulet from him, but by wielding it himself, Scorpion is transported to the DC Universe by the amulet. Now trap in a new realm, Scorpion must find a way to return back to his realm; however, the world he is in is govern by heroes and villains as his deadly ways are gotten the attention of both sides. He seen to them a
1. Chapter 1

Arthur's note: I do not own the rights to Mortal Kombat or Teen Titans franchise. Just a person who like to write fanfictional stories.

Stranger in a Strange Realm

The time for a demon to avenge his family and his clan is near as Scorpion stood victories in front of a wounded Sub-Zero. Flames surrounded the demon ninja as he approaches Sub-Zero, bring brightness to a dark dungeon to which they fought. He then pins his foot on the Lin Kuei ninja's chest, striking fear toward the falling warrior. "By defeating you Sub-Zero, I have avenged the death of my family and clan. Now my soul can finely rest."

"Your soul will never rest Scorpion! The Lin Kuei may have been responsible for your murder, but your family's true killer still remains free." The defeated ice warrior weakly said, drained of all his energy from his defeat.

"If you are not the murderer then who is?" As he questions the Lin Kuei warrior, something in the shadows of the dungeon approach the two ninjas.

"I am the one you seek." A familiar voice caught Scorpion's attention as he turns to see his master, Quan Chi. "To defeat my nemesis Sub-Zero, I needed the power of a spectre. You'll done my bidding well Scorpion, but now I must return you to the Netherrealm."

Quan Chi quickly pulls out his amulet and used its god-like-powers to blast a white ball of light toward the demon, hitting its target successfully. The spectre notices the effects of the attack as his hands beginning to fade away. Rage had consumed the demon as he dashes toward the sorcerer and grabs hold of him. They both were then sent to the Netherealm together as they were surrounded by sharp mountains and rivers of lava that the hellish realm is filled with.

Scorpion then deprive Quan Chi from his source of energy as he takes hold of Shinnok's amulet and kicks the sorcerer away. "You shall suffer my wraith, sorcerer!" Scorpion teleported toward the sorcerer and kicks him toward a boulder.

The sounds of the battle then attracted two oni that watch the scene with amusement. One of them had three eyes and had a musculature appearance as he held a giant stone orb on his right hand. The other oni beside him was not as tall as his comrade, but was well fitted. He had a strange mask on and an iron club was attach to his right arm; however, what cast him out from his partner was not of his size or strength but of his stench that attracts more flies than human waste. "Look Moloch, dinner and a show!"

Scorpion ignores the two oni as he takes out one of his swords. The katana that he held with his right hand was a blade that was passed down to him by his father, and his father before him. Near the halt, his clan's name was imprinted in Japanese while the side was his clan crest which was face of demonic dragon in the center of the burning sun. Flames then consume the blade as the spectre approaches the weak sorcerer. Quan Chi then notices the two onis near the area and quickly calls out to them. "Protect me, and I shall help you escape this wasteland!"

The demon with flies surrounding him looks toward his giant partner as his mask covers his confusion expression. "What do you think, Moloch? Should we help him or wait for him to die, so we can eat his remains?"

The giant demon rubs his chin, thinking of another option. "Killing them both would give us each a full meal."

The fly-man then rubs his stomach as it calls out to him. "Damn, it is hard to think with an empty stomach!"

Quan Chi fires a huge green skull toward Scorpion but was sliced apart by the spectre's burning blade. The three eyes monster then notices the battle coming to an end. "The spectre is almost near his prey, Drahmin."

The mask-demon then sign and look toward his partner. "Let's make it quick." A think cloud of flies block Scorpion's path and his sights on Quan Chi. Scorpion then turns back to see the two onis that reek of dead flesh. "You have to defeat us to get to him."

Scorpion shot a mad glare at the two oni as he tighten his grab on both his sword and the amulet. "Then you will all join his grave." Moloch quickly charges toward the spectre as he prepares to slam his giant stone orb at him. Scorpion steps to the side to dodge the attack as he plunge his knee to the oni's stomach. He then round kicks the demon, forcing it to turn its back on him, giving him an opening to strike his back with his burning sword and quickly kicks him away. Scorpion then block the upcoming attack by Drahmin as the oni leap high into the air and dive down his iron arm club at the spectre's sword. Scorpion flips kicks the oni fast that his feet burst in flames, making his kick more affected. The oni flips over and lands on his stomach. Scorpion then turns back to see that the wall of flies was disappearing, and he now has sights on Quan Chi again. "Now, it is your turn, sorcerer." The spectre begins to walk toward the sorcerer, unknown to him that the amulet started to glow.

"You can't kill me, I created you!" The sorcerer then notices the glowing light that shine around the amulet.

"By resurrected me, your brought damnation toward yourself, sorcerer." The spectre then lifts up his burning blade high up as the amulet reach its brightest. He then slash down his sword at Quan Chi; however, the sorcerer had disappear before the blade even reach him as the burning blade struck into solid concrete. The spectre then looks around seeing tall buildings as he finds himself stranded in an empty back alley. "Where am I?" The demon ninja said as he looks toward the amulet in his hand, witnessing its brightness fades away. He then punches a nearby wall after putting his sword and the amulet away, forcing his fist deep into the wall as cracks spread around it. "I had him!" He roar out loud as fire burst out around him. From far away and young woman with a hood on, sense the spectre's presence as she stood on top of a large T shape building on a small island.

"What is this demonic energy of I'm feeling." The young sorceress said as she looks toward the city.


	2. A Dead Man among the Living

A Dead Man among the Living

Scorpion wonders the realm that the amulet has sent him, standing on top of a building and seeing the people down below. This realm resembles a world he help destroy, knowing full well that he once live there as a human being. However, this world felt different but he could not understand why. He continues to look at the amulet that he took from Quan Chi, wondering why it sent him here. His train of thoughts was interrupted after he senses the presence of another person nearby. He then turns around to find a man with unsymmetrical mask on. The mask man was well protected by his armor, but the disadvantage the man had was that he only have one single eye as the other was cover by the dark side of his mask. "Who are you?" The spectre commanded, careless to know why he was here.

"The name is Slade and I am amaze that you were able to sense my presence so quick." The mercenary reply.

"Many warriors have tried to assassinate me while my back is turn, but they are not as skill enough to hide their presence from me. You are no different." The spectre's comment did not anger the mask man, but was instead delighted to hear how skillful the ninja is.

"I did not come here to kill you. I am only here to offer you a partnership. You seem worthy enough to match my skills, and you look like you need aid." The mask man offers his hand toward to demon as a sign of an agreement.

"I'm not interested." The spectre said as he turns his back on him and continue to look at the amulet.

The mask man walks toward the spectre as he roughly places his hand on the demon's shoulder. "You should reconsider." Scorpion quickly grabs Slade's arm as he pulls him forward and twisted his arm and locking it behind his back. "You're making a big mistake." Slade quickly moves his legs to the ridge as he uses it to leap over Scorpion, breaking himself free from his grip. "Allow me to show you how skillful I am." The mask man then prepares himself for battle as he takes his stance. The ninja then places the amulet away and with no eagerness in his eyes. Slade then dashes toward the ninja, slashing many punches toward the demon. The spectre effortlessly evaded them, tipping the fists away with a single. Scorpion then saw an opening and takes it as he kicks Slade's knee and quickly uppercuts him. The punch pushes the mask man back.

"I'm in no mood to fight weaklings." The spectre's insult upsets the mask man as his reaches something from his back, taking out a sword.

"You should not underestimate me." The mask man said as slices his blade toward Scorpion, quickly moving his sword, so it can cut through the demon's flesh. The spectre steps back, dodging the deadly blade until he came upon a wall. The mask man found his chance and quickly plunge his sword toward the ninja. The spectre leaps up so that the blade will pierce the wall and kicks the mask man's head, forcing him to leave his blade stuck on the wall.

"You are not given me a worthy fight, this battle has ended." Scorpion turns his back on him and walks away as his opponent watches him with a mad look in his eye.

"We are not done yet!" The mask man said as he pulls out two guns.

The spectre turns his head, disappointed to see how low the mask man has become. "If you have any pride as a warrior, you would put away those weapons and accept your defeat."

The mask man chuckles for a moment as he aims his guns toward the spectre. "First of all, I'm not a warrior; I'm a mercenary. Second, I haven't been defeated." The spectre shook his head at the mask man's comment, for he knew that the weapons will not aid him with their battle. The mask man took the shoot with the bullets slicing through air as they approach the spectre with great speed. The bullets then go through the demon as he burst into ashes. The spectre then appears in front of Slade as he grabs both of his arms with his burning hands. The mask man painfully let's go of his guns and was kick away by a flaming kick. However, the mask man then realizes the demon has kicked him too far as he fell off the roof top. He first hit the escape stairways of a building before he hit the ground as he lands flat on his on stomach. Scorpion looks toward where the mask man landed, no caring if he was dead or alive. The demon vanishes from the roof top, leaving the mask man to rot in an empty alley. A twitch of life was seen from the mask man as he slowly rises from the ground. "It seems I have underestimated him; however, he is the perfect person to uses against the Titans."

The young heroes awoken from their slumber as a green boy and a robotic man prepare breakfast, arguing on what to make. While the leader of the group sat at the table near them as he reads the newspaper for any recent murders or people who gone missing. The flat screen T.V. in the room was turn on by a redhead female whose eyes are green as freshly blossom leafs, watching drama and immature shows. The last remaining Titan was a young woman who wore dark clothing. She mediates in an empty space, floating in midair as she concentrates on any mystical events that had occurred. However, something mystical has occurred the other day, and it was filled with so much evil energy that can surpass even her demonic father. She opens her eyes and walks toward a glass widow as she looks at the intact city through it, knowing full well that there is a treacherous being roaming the city. The leader notices something troubles her, for she stops mediating and was staring at the city with concerning eyes. He walks toward her and stands beside her. "Is there something wrong, Raven? You seem to have something in your mind."

The dark dress sorceress broke off her gaze at the city and turns to see her leader. She pauses for a moment before given him an answer. "Something evil has entered our universe, and it is filled with tremendous power. I try to find its location, but its energy is too difficult to pin point."

"There haven't been any recent incidents lately or crimes, but if there is a treacherous foe then we need to patrol the city immediately." The boy wonder then walks away from Raven and calls out to all his team. "Titans, we are heading out!"

The robotic being and the green boy that were at the kitchen stop stirring the mixer of their meal and drop their jaws after hearing the leader's orders. "But we haven't had breakfast!" They both yell.

Far off from the ocean and at the wretched pits of the city, a woman and her daughter are the day's first early victims as three thugs corner them in an ally. Two were holding plump weapons, a steel pipe and a bat while the other one carried a knife. "You should know that there are people like us who start work early." The thug with the knife said as he tosses the knife to his other hand.

The woman holds onto her daughter tighter as they came to a stop from a wall. "Please, take what you want just leave us alone."

"What we want is this little girl." The man then pulls the little girl toward him while he points the knife toward the mother, forcing both of them to cry.

"Mommy!" The girl cries out load as she stretches her hands toward her mother, but is pull away by the thug.

"Please, don't hurt her!" The mother knees down in front of them, pleading for them to release her daughter.

"Or what!" The thug knew she was helpless that there was no way for her daughter to escape from their foul hands. However, something has abducted the thugs with the plump weapons as their leader turns back to see them missing. He then looks up to see strange looking serpents wrap around his comrades as they lift them off the ground. Something quickly then slithers around the main thug and pulls him away from the little girl. The little girl then quickly runs toward her mother, holding her tight.

A dark figure then falls down in front of the little girl and mother as they saw that the serpents came out from the center of both the stranger's palms. The demon ninja then glares at the little girl and the mother with his white eyes as they were frighten by his appearance. "Leave!" The spectre commanded as the mother lifts up her daughter, whisking her to safety. The little girl looks back at the spectre with blissful smile while the demon ninja turns his body in a half faced appearances to look at the grateful child with his lifeless white eye. Once they left, the spectre moves the thugs closer to him with his serpents grasping them tighter. "I have questions that need to be answer. Given that your lives are on the line, you don't have much of a choice but to answer them." A flare of fire ignites in Scorpion's hands that slowly slither through the serpents, getting closer to the thugs like the fuse of a firecracker.

The thug that had the steel pipe begins to sweet and almost soil himself from the flame that is approaching. "We'll answer anything you ask!" All of the thugs nodded their heads to agree with their comrade.

"Where am I?" The spectre ask the thugs.

"Jump City…you are at Jump City!" The thug that had the knife quickly answers and repeat it after seeing the flare of flames getting closer.

"What is the name of this realm?" The spectre ask his next question.

The thugs look at one another in confusion. The thug that had the bat spoke up. "Earth."

The spectre knew the plant's name, but he is not sure that it is the same world that he knows. "Tell me, do you know the Black Dragon clan or the Red Dragon?" He ask for these clans because he knew that they are well knew to his home world.

The thugs look at each other, seeing if one of them knew. "No." The thug that had the knife answer.

The spectre now knows that the amulet has sent him into another universe. The thugs then become more frighten as they feel the heat from the flames.

"Please let us go and we swear we won't harm another human being!" One of the thugs pleaded.

The spectre's thoughts were disrupted by the thug as he looks up toward him. "I know you will." Flames then cover the serpents as they thugs were devoured by their flames. The burning serpents then tighten their grip on the thugs that they burn through them, disintegrating them into ashes. The flames that surrounded the serpents disappear as they slither back to the spectre's hands. The ninja demon then leaves the ally, leaving the ashes of the thugs to be blown away by the wind.

As the five heroes patrol the city known as Jump City, they witness no terror in the people of the city. However, there was a report of a woman and her daughter being saved by a demonic ninja in an ally. The Titans then head toward the area that the victims were saved. They spot nothing but a pile of ashes around the area. The boy wonder bends down to grab a handful of the ashes on the ground, letting some of it slip down between his fingers before dropping the entire batch.

The green hero looks at ashes that were near the thugs' weapons. "I guess the only crime here is smoking on a nonsmoking area."

Robin then rubs the tips of his fingers that had little remains of ashes. Raven then found a knife that was buried beneath another pile of ashes. "These are human ashes." The dark sorceress said.

The red hair Tamaranean girl was shook into hearing this that she covers her mouth out of discomfort. She then removes her hand from her mouth so she can speak. "Why would someone do this?"

Cyborg then walks beside her. "Whoever did this must have hated them to leave them like this?"

The leader then rises up after studying the scene. "Or it could be the person we are looking for. The only question left is, if what Raven senses is true about this guy then why did he let the mother and daughter live?"


	3. Chapter 3

A Demon among the Titans

The sun has fallen and the moon has raised, Scorpion stood on top of a wide and high but not completed finish building. He continues looking at the amulet wondering why has it not glow bright as before. His sight on the amulet was taken away as someone from afar shot the relic off his hand. The amulet rolls near the edge of the building as it stop and lay a few inches away from the ridge. The spectre then senses five beings nearby as he turns to see them. They were exact replicas of the mask man he defeated the other day. The only differences that these mask men had was that they each carried different weapons. The one on the right carried a staff, the one next to him carried two hand guns, the one beside him carried two swords, and the last one at the end had on high voltage gloves with enough energy to put down a bear. They all then step aside to reveal the main one with no weapons, approaching the spectre. "You should have accepted my offer, ninja." The four other clones then prepare to attack. "Kill him." The main one said as the four clones then charge toward Scorpion at once.

The spectre dodges the bullets that were shot from the gunslinger and prepares for the swords clone that is rushing toward him. Scorpion steps back to dodges the strikes, quickly and expertly. However, his back was hit by a shocking fist, given the swordsman the chance to strike him. The spectre uses his powers to teleport away from the coming attack, but his recovery was short live as the being with the staff spins his weapon toward Scorpion. The clone brings down his staff downward at Scorpion but the fast metallic pole was grab by the spectre. Scorpion then breaks one fourth of the staff with his fist and kicks away the mask man. He then notices that the swordsman was approaching him with the electro fists clone behind. The swordsman launches a blade toward the spectre as the demon spun behind him to dodge the blade. The demon then uses the small piece of the broken bo-staff to stab behind the swords clone's head. There was no blood from the kill, and it felt like he stabbed something more mechanical. He senses the voltage fists near and quickly reaches for one of the swordsman's blades as they fall down toward the ground. The spectre grabs the nearest blade before it touch the ground and slice the clone with the high voltage fists in half, seeing its body split made it clear that all the replicas of the mask man were robots. Scorpion then notices the gunslinger pointing his pistols toward the ninja. The spectre quickly vanishes as the bullets miss him. He then reappears near the gunslinger and upwardly slices his hands off. The spectre then spin around to grab one of the falling guns and closely aims it toward the disarm robot's head. "You are not worthy of my skills, but you are worthy to be destroy by this weapon." The spectre then pulls the trigger, causing the gun to fire the bullet through the handless robot's head. He then looks toward the robotic one with the broken bo-staff as he charges toward the demon. The spectre then points the gun toward him and shots it multiples times until there was no longer bullets to fire. He then throws the gun aside and glares at the remaining one that stood watching. He furiously walks toward him and throw the sword he was holding to the ground, impaling it to the floor. He then grabs hold of the remaining clone's neck as he allowed itself to be grabbed. Scorpion did not understand why he did not put up much of a fight, but he knew something bad was going to happen.

"You are indeed strong enough to defeat my enemies." The spectre was confused by what the mask man said. "You didn't think I plan on beaten you tonight. I was simply testing your strength. My enemies can barely handle one of my robotic clones let alone four of them, but you took them down so easily. Now let me reward you." The Slade that Scorpion held had his eye pupil change into a number 3 as well as all the defeated robotic clones' eyes, counting down to zero. Explosions consume the spectre, flames surrounded most of the building. There was no trace of the demon to be seen as though the explosion destroy him. It was when ashes started to gather together and form back to flesh that the spectre had survived. He then walks away from the piles of flames searching for the amulet. However, his search ended before it started as five other beings appear near the scene. He turns to his side to face the five beings, seeing that they were not robotic clones of the mask man. Two female girls were floating in the air and three males were at the ground. One of males moves closer to the spectre.

"I don't know who you are, but I can't allow you to blow up buildings. Surrender peacefully or we will have to use force." The leader of the group commanded.

The spectre ignores the command and continues to looking for the amulet. "I don't have time to fight children."

His response angers the robotic one as he rushes toward the demonic ninja and grab his shoulder. "Hey, we are…" The robotic being was cut off as the ninja elbow his stomach and pulls his arm forward, slamming him hard to the ground.

The leader quickly saw the attack and responded to his team. "Titans attack!"

The spectre looks back to see the rest charge toward the demon. A green boy changes into a bull, charging fast toward the demon ninja. The spectre burst into flames before disappearing, causing the bull to turn back into a young boy. "What just happen?" The spectre appear in front of the green boy as he punches the boy's stomach, making it look like he stab the boy with a knife. He then moves away for the boy to collapse to ground.

The Tamaranean was not pleased by the attacker as she furiously flows toward the ninja, firing green orbs of energy at him. The ninja disappears and reappears above the Tamaranean while in the air. He then connected his hands and slams them together at the alien girl, forcing her to be shot down to the ground. However, a dark energy had a grip on him that forces him to be slam down to the ground. As he rises up, the leader punches and kicks him multiple times until the spectre grabs one of his fists. "Excellent fighting style you have there." The demon ninja commented as he hardens his grip on the young boy's fist, forcing him to feel pain. The boy wonder uses his free hand to punch the demon, but was grab by the demon's other hand. "But not good enough." The spectre then kicks him back after letting go of his fists.

A dark bird appears in front of the demon as a hooded girl emerges from within. She then uses her magic to push the spectre back. He then senses the robotic one, the alien girl and the green boy charging in different directions. Once they were in close range, flames bursts out from the ninja as the explosion pushes the three young heroes back. The spectre walks toward the hooded girl but was stop by the boy wonder as his swing his bo-staff at the demon. The spectre dodges the swings and quickly punches him to the side. He then dashes toward the hooded girl but a dark shield prevented him from reaching the young female. He slams his fists on the dark wall, trying to break it. After a few punches, the barrier did not break which anger the demon. He then presses his fingers into the dark barrier and with monstrous strength he opens a way in. He grabs her neck and pulls her up, forcing her dark shied to vanish. He tightens his grip on her neck; however, he notice the boy wonder throw two birderangs at him. He then quickly toss the hooded girl aside and dodges the projectiles before vanishing from the boy's sight. The boy wonder then turns around only to be punch by the demon from behind. Robin lay down on his back as the demon ninja then press his foot on leader's chest. "I could have easily taken yours and your friends' lives, but I choose not to."

The hooded girl stood on all fours of her limbs and saw an amulet nearby. It was a strange artifact as it calls out to her to wield it. She held it as she rises up, continually staring at it without a care in the world, forgetting the battle.

"Now stay down before I regret sparing your life." The spectre looks around to the rest of the fallen warriors making sure they were down and saw the hooded girl holding the amulet. He then vanishes and reappears in front of the hooded girl, grabbing her wrist that wields the amulet. "This does not belong to you."

A large rocket was shot in the air that the boy wonder and a few of his teammates quickly notice. The rocket then shifted downward toward the group, bursting out smaller rockets along its way. The leader then quickly rises and runs toward Starfire. "Titans take cover!" He yelled as he cover himself and the Tamaranean girl with his fireproof cape. The robotic one carried his green friend and jump into an opening on the ground that leads to the floor below them. All the missiles hit the roof top, loud and strong. The spectre and the hooded girl were blow off the building by the exploding force while the rest were unharmed by the impact. The height of the building was large that it seems like a never ending fall. The blast did not affect the spectre as his eyes were wide open, but the hooded girl was knocked unconscious. The amulet was close to his sight as it fell down in front of him. He stretches his arm to reach the artifact as he feels the amulet from the tips of his fingers. The amulet was within his grabs as he prepares to teleport away from the fall but notices that the hooded girl was still unconscious and will die from the long fall. Hate builds inside himself as he made the choice to save the young girl. The hooded girl was too ahead of him for his arms to reach her. They are almost to the ground and the spectre's time is almost out as he notices a car on the ground. "Damn it!" The spectre said as he bursts into flames and disappears.

A car alarm was heard by the boy wonder as he rushes toward the edge of the building where the noise came from. He looks down below to see that the spectre use himself to save the hooded girl from the fall. The hard impact from the fall forces the demon unconscious as the hooded girl rested above the spectre. It was thanks to the demon that she gets to fight another day for no human could have survived the fall. Even unconscious, the demon still clung to the amulet as though it stuck to his hand.

From a far, the real Slade watches the whole event as he carries his sniper and his rocket launcher that were strap to his back. He then folds his arm in disappointment. "Pity, I thought that he would finish the Titans off, but it seems there some things that he won't kill." He then walks away from the scene, leaving the fate of the spectre in the hands of the Titans.


	4. Chapter 4

Behind the Mask

All the Titans except for Raven brought the spectre and the dark sorceress back to their tower, laying them in the beds of the infirmary room. They then treated their wounds before healing their own. Cyborg then approaches the boy wonder with great concerns of having the demon ninja in their home. "Robin, are you sure it is wise to bring this burning man into the tower? How could we trust him?"

Beast Boy walks toward them and stood beside Cyborg. "Yeah, he could like burn our home down."

Robin folds his arms and thinks about the choice he made in bringing a powerful and ruthless demon into their watch tower. The Tamaranean girl sat beside Raven as she watch her while her other three friends talk. "He saved Raven and he also saved the lives of two other citizens." The mask teen reminded.

Cyborg had a dark glare at the leader. "What about the thugs that were turn into ashes? It is too dangerous to have a killer amongst us especially one that's too powerful and skillful."

Robin then unfolds his arms. "During the fight, he said he chose not to kill us even if he has the power to do so." He walks between the two beds and looks to his left where the spectre lay. "He is indeed dangerous and has killer written all over his body." He then looks to his right where Raven lay. "However, lives were saved because of him, meaning there is still humanity in him." He then turns his attention back to the spectre. "Whoever this man is, needs to explain where he came from and why this amulet was tightly held in his hand? Also, the rocket that was shot came from someone else, meaning there must be someone after him?" The boy wonder lifted up the amulet that lay in the table between the two beds.

Beast Boy stood closes to the unconscious demon looking at his mask. "You know maybe we should unmask him. It could give us a good idea where this guy is from." Beast Boy was curious to see what lies behind the mask that he gave an excuse for it.

Robin places the amulet back at the table and glares at his green friend, reconsidering with his comrade's words even though the demon's ninja suit gave him a good idea where he is from. However, unmasking him will aid them if he tries to escape the tower, for they will have his civilian identify which can give them an idea on who to search for in the city. Robin stretches his hand slowly toward the ninja's mask as his friends watch him. Almost near his target, the boy wonder stops as he hears the alarm in his communicator go on, meaning something bad is happening in the city. The group exits the infirmary room and headed toward the main room where a large screen reveals to them the crime scene. A blue skin magician was robbing a bank with his magic. "It's Mumbo Jumbo robbing the city's bank, again."

Cyborg turns toward his leader as he ask him. "What do you want us to do, man? We got a killer in our home and an unconscious teammate lying beside him." The group waited for his answer.

Robin turns around to face his team. "Starfire, I need you to stay here and watch Raven and the ninja. The rest of us will handle Mumbo Jumbo."

Starfire nods her head in agreement. "I shall due my best to watch Raven and the ninja."

"All right, let us head out." The leader said as the three male heroes head out toward the crime while the alien girl heads back to the infirmary room, watching the patients lay peacefully in their bed.

Many hours have pass since her friends have left to defeat the magician, and the Starfire's worries for her teammates have reach its climax as she heads outside to clear her mind. She looks at her communicator to speak with her friends but there were no response from either of them. She then goes to the main room and uses the main screen to check on the situation. While Starfire checks on her friends, Raven began to awaken from her injuries as she rubs her head and rises up a bit. She looks around the room and was frighten to see the demon ninja was lying on the other bed next to her. She notices he was unconscious, but she wonder why her friends brought him to the tower. She remembers him beating her teammates with ease, which lead her to find the strange amulet. She then remembers the big explosion that forced her unconscious, and from there on, it was a blur. She then gets off the bed and starts gazing at the spectre. "What are you?" She asks to see if he would response but there was no answer. She then looks at his yellow mask, as it resembles the appearance of a scorpion. It was demonic in its own way that it felt like there is something worst beneath it. Curious to know what lies behind the mask, she reaches for it only to have her hand grab by the ninja as he opens his pale eyes to see her.

"If you wish not to gaze upon true horror, I suggest you leave my mask as it is!" The spectre warn the young sorceress as she was startle by the demon's eyes and words. "Young mortals like you cannot handle the fear that is seal behind this mask! It will give you a glimpse into damnation itself!" He said after letting go of the young sorceress. He then rises off the bed and walks around the room, studying his location. "Where am I?" He then notices the pale girl frighten but not of his presence, but of his inner demon that dwells inside him. From his touch, images of the ninja's true form circles around her mind, causing her to feel pain from her head.

"You are filled with so much evil and hate that they have become a being. What are you?" Raven ask as the demonic energy from the ninja force her to her knees.

The demon shot an evil glare at the young girl as he approaches the sorceress. "I am the bringer of wrath and the image of damnation!" Raven crawls backwards as the spectre approach her, but she was stop by a wall. "Reborn from the pits of hell with only one purpose. To slaughter the man that was responsible for killing my family and the annihilation of my entire clan!" The demon slams his hand at the wall, staring down at the sorcerous. "Whether they were mortals or demons, they all fear me as Scorpion! Now answer my question! Where am I?"

His evil aura consumes the young girl as she quivers in fear near the presence of the full-blooded demon. "This is …" She stutters for a moment before finishing her sentence. "This is where me and my teammates live." The spectre then pulls away from the pale girl and grabs the amulet that lay beside them before approaching the exit. The girl then wonders where the demon is heading. "Where are you going?"

The demon stops for a minute to answer but does not look at her. "I'm leaving." He then continues on and enters the hallway where he frighten Starfire as she was about to walk into the infirmary room. She didn't know whether to attack as the demon stares at her with careless white eyes. "Where is the way out, green eyes?"

Starfire stood quietly and frighteningly points toward the elevator that was at the far left side from the spectre. He then heads toward it as the alien girl stood quivering by the sight of the killer demon. Scorpion then presses a button that would lead him down, teleporting was no option as his mind was not clear to focus on a nearby location. Raven then exits out of the infirmary and approach the spectre with her fear dying down. "We can't let you leave. You are a danger to the people of this city and must be detain."

The spectre looks at her with threading eyes. "I have escaped the imprisonments of hell, no prison in this world or any other realm can keep me enchain unless I choose so."

"Stay here and I can help you return to your realm." Raven quickly told the spectre.

The demon faces the young sorceress, tempted to accept the offer as the elevator's doors open. However, his train of thought was cut short as a sonic beam blasted the ninja through a wall as the three male heroes exit the elevator, preparing to fight the demon. The leader of the group then notices his two female comrades. "Are you guys alright?"

Cyborg had his arm-cannon pointed at the large hole in the wall, ready for the demon ninja to appear. Raven quickly notices this. "Cyborg stop! He won't attack unless you provoke him!" She yell for him to stop.

Scorpion exits out the shatter wall with anger in his eyes as they were targeted toward the cybernetic man for shooting him. "Do that again, and I will rip your arms and legs off!" The threat from the spectre didn't stop the Cyborg from aiming his arm-cannon at the demon, but made him nervous.

However, Robin places his arm on the Cyborg's sonic cannon and brings it down to show that it was safe. "If Raven is right, then we should listen to her."

He then looks at the spectre as the demon still had his fists harden, preparing for any coming attack. The young sorceress then stood in front of the killer demon. "If a prison cannot contain you then we have to keep you here until we found a way to return you to your home realm."

The spectre then nods in agreement. "Very well." The rest of the group except for the young sorceress were shock to hear that the demon will be living in their home.

 **Author's Note: Special thanks to Lord Richard for his review. Be sure to leave more comments, and I'll be sure to update my stories real soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Evil Never Dies

The Titans fear to be around the spectre, and the demon did not wanted to be disturb by anyone. The team then decided to build an imprisonment beneath their tower where the demon can concentrate on returning home. Cyborg begun constructing the room, having it done within a day. Starfire and Beast Boy help in the construction while Robin and Raven kept an eye on the ninja as he stood on top of the roof, staring at the city.

"Tell me Raven, are you sure he can be trusted?" Robin ask her, unsure of himself for agreeing to allow the killer ninja to stay with them.

"I can't explain it, but when he touch me, I felt the rage from his tormented soul, the sadness in his broken heart, and the treachery in his tangle mind. And yet, through all those, there is still a human being inside there." Raven explain.

Robin looks back the ninja. "Still a human being, huh." He wonder about that between the lives he has save and the lives he has taken.

Scorpion stood near the edge of the roof, starring aimlessly at the city, but many thoughts erupted in his mind. " _Why did the amulet sent me here? Why can't I return back to my realm?"_ And then another new question caught his attention. He shifted his eyes toward his right hand which held Shinnok's amulet, feeling something new about his powers since he got to this realm. _"And what is this strange new power that I been feeling?"_ Flashes of the battle he had with the Titians flew through his mind. The destruction power he inflict onto them was far greater than the one he gains being in the Netherrealm. _"Has this amulet alter my demonic powers to such a high degree?"_ Scorpion question himself. 

Robin's communicator started beeping as he opens it to hear a message from Cyborg. "It's finish." Robin informs the two as all three head down to the basement. As they get out of the elevator, they first lay eyes on the steel door that stood in front of them. Robin's other teammates waited in front of it. "So this is it." Robin notice the hard work that his teammate did to make this door unescapable. Once they enter pass the steel door, they saw the concrete room with a bed, a table, and a door that leads to the bathroom. "This should keep you contain and at peace." The boy wonder said as the spectre walks furthermore, standing at the center.

"This room is filled with meaningless things." The spectre said as he raises flames from the ground, having them consume the entire room and altering it as well. Large cracks surrounded the edges of the room as lava lay beneath them, lighting up the room. The bed and the table were destroyed as a demonic throne rises from the center of the room, having skulls and bones attach to it. "Now, I can concentrate in peace."

The Titans were shock and creep out of the demonic changes of the room. "I wonder how the bathroom would look like." Beast Boy asked Cyborg, who was still in disbelief on how the spectre changed the room into his own desire.

The demon then looks back at the young heroes. "You may all leave now. You have my word that I will not leave this place unless needed."

Robin looks to his dark hooded teammate. "I hope you're right about him, Raven?" He begins to have doubts of the demon's willingness to stay in the tower.

Raven did not bother to look at her leader as he asked her the question. "He only seeks to return to his own realm and nothing else." The hooded girl responded as her words silence her leader. She then approaches the spectre as the demon looks at the amulet of Shinnok again. He then notices the pale girl looking at him. "I promise you that I will help you return to your world. I have books about other dominions and how to get to them. I only ask that you accept my presence."

The demon narrows his eyes at the girl, wondering how someone so young can endure his hellish presence. "I don't care if you're here or not just be sure to be of use to me." The demon ninja said coldly as he looks back at the almighty amulet that stopped him from avenging his clan, preventing his soul to finally rest in peace. Raven was displease by the demon's choice of words, but ignore him as she and her teammates exit the room and lock the steel door that held the spectre.

"Man, I'm glad we're all out of there." Cyborg started the conversation as he and his teammates are in the elevator, heading up.

"I know, he creeps me out." Beast Boy agrees with his best friend's comment as he quivers in fear of the mere sight of the demon ninja.

"Indeed, he is what you call a scary crow." Starfire said as she mimics the green boy's reaction of the demon ninja.

"Not to mention he is a skill fighter and those fire abilities, which seems to suit his attitude." Robin added as Raven quickly notices her friends' feedback on the demon they have imprison and couldn't help but feel sorry for the full bloody demon.

For her to be half demon, she understands how people react toward demons. _"It took me a long time for me to have friends and for them to not fear me. Maybe his fuming attitude is a reflection toward people who see him as a hatful demon and nothing else. Yet through those angry eyes of his, lies a human being. If he can save a life then I know I can help him gain more of his humanity."_ Raven thought to herself as the elevator reaches their floor. Once they all exited out, they headed to the main room.

"So tell me friends, how was your battle with Mumbo Jumbo?" The Tamaranean girl ask as her male teammates were not pleased to answer that question.

However, the leader of the team took it upon himself to answer her question. "He got away." The boy wonder said coldly as he glares at the floor. "His magic powers have gotten stronger, increasing our weight, transforming a pillar into a giant snake, and throwing cards that slice through steel. Somehow he changed." The leader couldn't stop recapping the battle with the magician.

"Robin, don't hurt yourself, he just got us by surprise. Next time we face him, we'll be ready to take him down with all of us together." Cyborg said as he places a hand on his leader's shoulder.

"Yeah, we were two members short. If Raven and Starfire were there, we could have taken down Mumbo Jumbo easily." Beast Boy added as he hanged over Cyborg's shoulder. However, the leader was still not pleased about their defeat.

"Maybe you guys are right. For now, we need to deal with this demon living under our basement." Robin turns to the dark sorceress, hoping she knows more about the demon ninja. "Raven, since you been able to speak to him the most, what can you tell us about him?"

Raven didn't know much about the demon ninja only that he seeks to return back to his realm. "The only thing that he wants is to return back to his universe. I would like to give you more information about him, Robin, but if you haven't notice, he doesn't seem like the talkative type." The boy wonder had to agree with her about that, but he needs to know if the demon will be true to his word and not harm the city and its citizens. Raven saw the concern in her leader's expression. "He shouldn't cause any problems to us as long as I keep my word and help him return to his home realm."

Robin looks out at one of the many wide windows in the main room, watching the quiet city. "Let's hope your right."

Deep within the depths of hell, four yellow eyes of a red demon watches the spectre from a magic glass orb, smirking at the location of the demon. "It would seems that a new demon has enter my territory." The creature said as it laid on his throne, resting his head on his left hand while he continues to watch the demon ninja. "I wonder how strong he is. Good thing that blue magician allied with me and in return I will grant him true powers. Now, let's see if he is worthy enough to be my minion." The demon's hand glows into a crimson color as the image of the orb changes to that of Mumbo Jumbo. A red demonic S appear on the blue magician as it shines brightly on his forehead. "It is time to serve your master." The demon said to the blue magician as he was able to hear his words.

"How may I serve you Lord Trigun?" The blue magician bow.


	6. Chapter 6

A Demon's Imprisonment

Raven has been helping the demon ninja every chance she had. Looking through books, she tries to find spells that can help the spectre return to his realm. The demon ninja help her; of course, must of the books were of a different language, making it difficult for him to understand the texts. Their time together were spent in silence as they look through the books. However, the dark sorceress was given the demon small glace whenever she finish a page. She wonder what the demon ninja looks like without the mask and the hood, but was also curious about his blanks eyes and how they became that way. The demon ninja knew she was staring at him and decides to look at her the exact time she looks at him. "You seem to want to ask questions about my appearance which is distracting you from your reading. If this goes on, it will take longer for me to return to my world."

Raven was startle, not that she been caught looking at him, but given the privilege to ask the demon ninja anything. She was nervous on what to ask first. "I'm sorry for staring at you. You seems to have gone through a lot, and I didn't want to bring back bad memories."

The demon saw her concerns for his wellbeing. "It is those bad memories that keeps me from not forgetting who I am fighting for. I wasn't like this …. a harsh hell spawn. I was a human being with a family. Of course, I was also a ninja assassin and the best one from my clan. My final mission was to retrieve a map for this stranger. The map lead me to the location of this amulet." The spectre takes out the amulet of Shinnok. "I found that this amulet was very powerful and can cause mass destruction if it falls into the wrong hands. I took the map, so I can give it to the organization called the White Lotus. They protected mystical items that are far too dangerous to be use by mortals and follow the ways of the Elder Gods. However, before I can leave the temple that held the map, I encounter an enemy of my. He is part of a clan that rivals my own, being task with the same mission I was given. I fought him and defeated him, but I didn't kill him. I felt enough blood has been spill between our clans, and by letting him live our clans can one day be at peace. Once I return to my clan, I gave the map to one of my fellow comrades and told them to deliver it to the White Lotus. I then resign as a ninja assassin to be with my family and to finally propose to my beloved to marry me. Unfortunately, the day I was getting married, was the same day my entire clan was slaughter. I lost everything that day even my own live by the hands of the man who I let live on my final mission. I didn't join my family in the afterlife; instead, I was sent to the inferno flames of the Netherrealm. I was in so much pain that rage took over me, releasing my inner flames that burn hotter than hell itself. I killed the demons that try to torture me, and from my wrath, I was reborn as a hell-spawn. I was no longer a man, for my fury brought forth the demon you see now." Scorpion removes his mask to reveal his boney mouth which shock the dark sorceress. "My face was replace by a burning skull from gaining these demonic powers." Part of his head burn apart to reveal some of his skull. "A sorcerer found me in the Netherrealm and offer me a deal. He would help me seek revenge on the one person who took everything from me, and in exchange, I will offer my services to him. Once I was resurrected, I sought my killer and murder him in a tournament, but despite his death, my soul hasn't found peace. The person who resurrected me told me that the man who kill me had a younger brother that he also took part of my clan's annihilation, but when I defeated him, he told me that my soul will never rest for no one from his clan took part of the massacre of my clan. The true perpetrator then reveals himself to us and it was the man I swore my loyalty to. The same man I help end innocent lives …. Quan Chi." He said with bitterness. "He use the amulet to send me back to Netherrealm, but not before I grab him and drag him along. I then fought him there and was about to end his live, but this amulet started to glow which brought me to this world." He then places his mask on while his head return to normal. "That is the end of my story."

Raven was sadden by the demon ninja's tale. "I'm sorry for your losses and the things you been through." Somehow she can understand his pain and why he has a hard time being around with anyone. "To tell you the truth, I haven't had the best life either. My father is a demon lord whose freedom is my well-being, and because of that, I was treated differently from my home world, Azarath. I was seen as an abomination that should have never existed, for my existence is the countdown to Armageddon."

The hell-spawn saw the sadness in the sorceress's face. "I'm sorry for the life you were born with. It seems we both been through hell. However, a young girl like yourself doesn't deserve a life of being hated by something that wasn't your choice. If I was there, I will show those people who despise you the face of a true demon, and then they would know what to fear."

Raven smile at the demon's words. "If you did, they would start to hate you instead."

Scorpion huffs at her comment. "I'm use to the hate. I don't care if the entire world hates me. The only opinions that matters to me are my beloved family." Gloom then took over the ninja. "Even though they are dead, their opinions still matter to me the most." He said as looks toward the ceiling, wondering if he would ever see them again. A beeping sound was heard throughout the room, revealing to be Raven's communicator. She look at it and saw that it was the alarm she set to help her keep track of time. It was already midnight and she already feeling her body get drowsy as she starts rubbing her eyes and yawning. "It's getting late, you should go to bed. We'll read more tomorrow." The demon told the pale girl as she got up.

She nods at his statement and heads toward the exit. "May I also ask you something?" She looks back at the spectre as he notices her glance at him. "What was your human name?" The one thing that she should have ask first, but never had the courage to say it until now.

The spectre has realize that he has not yet given his true name to anyone; not even to those in his home world. "It was Hanzo Hasashi. And yours?

She smiles and said "It's Rachel…Rachel Roth" She said proudly. "Of course, you can just call me Raven."

Spectre smirk at the hero name she gave to herself. "Well good night, Raven."

"Good night, Scorpion." She call him by his code name as she heads out.

(Raven's room)

Raven lay on her bed, wrapping her blanket over herself and prepares to sleep. However, when she closed her eyes, she couldn't fall asleep. Her mind wonders about the demon ninja that lay dormant beneath the tower. His hardship and sorrows filled her mind. She understood him, and she saw it in his blank eyes that he understood her. She fell asleep, thinking about the spectre.

Far off from Jump City, a mansion is found from the outskirts. In it, sat a powerful man watching different types of monitors of the Titans' home base. Slade looks toward a screen that show where the demon ninja is held. He narrow his eye at the screen. "I wonder what kind of a demon he is." He said to himself. He then pull out some files of criminals. "Let's see, who can aid me?" He then found two images of people that can easily be his pawns. One was Dr. Light while the other was Red X.

(Beneath Titan Tower)

Scorpion sat at his demonic throne, his eyes were close as he meditates. Four crimson eyes appear in his mind. Scorpion opens his eyes slowly, slightly irritated by what he saw. "It seems my presence has upset the demon lord of this realm." Scorpion then closes his eyes again. "How pathetic." Half of his face burns apart, revealing his burning skull with an evil grin on his mouth "I wonder if this world has any worthy challengers."

On top of a building, a man wearing a white and black suit with a light bulb on his chest stood patiently on the rooftop, for someone has requested his services and told him to meet him there. However, he wasn't alone as a dark figure emerges from the shadows. "Dr. Light, are you here to light up the roof, or to brighten up my day?" The doctor saw that it was Red X.

"Red X, what you doing here?" Dr. Light ask, preparing to fight.

"I should ask you the same thing." Red X said as he also takes a fighting stance.

"If you both kill each other, I won't be able to see my plan progress." Both of the criminals look toward the new voice, revealing to be Slade.

"Slade." Both of the criminals said in union.

"I summon you both here because I needed your services." The one eye man said as he fold his hands behind his back.

"What's in it for us?" The expert theft said as he crosses his arms.

"$1,000,000 in cash for each of you." The two criminals gasp by the amount the mercenary is offering to them.

"What's the job?" Dr. Light ask, knowing full well that it must be a big heist for Slade to offer that much for their services.

"I need someone to break into the Titans' underground basement and retrieve a …. valuable item from inside a vault." Slade explain, leaving a few details aside.

"So you want me to enter the Titans' tower while Mr. Bright Man here distract the Titans?" Red X ask, knowing full well how the scenario will go out.

"No." Slade deny Red X's opinion. "It will be you who will be distracting the Titans while Dr. Light will break in the Titans' tower with the help of me of course."

Red X narrow his eyes at Slade's plan. "Why would you send a non-expert theft to break in a highly secure fortress?"

The Dr. Light chuckles at the theft's question. "Perhaps he trusts me more than a wanted theft who also steels from villains."

Red X shot an angry glare at Dr. Light; however, it was stop when Slade continue. "The reason I'm sending you to distract the Titans is because you are able to buy more time than Dr. Light. If I send him to fight the Titans then he would be capture easily and the Titans' would head back to the tower and capture you as well." Slade finish his reasons for sending Light to the tower who was hurt by the explanation of being too weak to be able to take on the Titans on his own. "Now, the night is young, and it is the perfect time to break in the tower." He then turns to Dr. Light. "I presume you have all your gear ready and accounted for." The Dr. Light nods in approval to his assumption. "Good, then let's begin."

It was 3:00am exactly, the Titans were sound of asleep, resting for the next day to begin. However, their sweet dreams were interrupted by an alarm. They group then headed to the main room as they look toward the big screen. It reveal to them of a burglary in a jewelry store far off from the tower. The leader narrow his eyes at the scene, seeing an X shape opening in the window frame of the store. "Red X." The leader said as he looks at his team. "Titan's lets quickly move out before he escapes from us again." The leader commanded as he and his team head toward the city, leaving the demon ninja in the tower alone.

The spectre lay on his throne, waiting for the day to begin. The amulet lay near him on a hellish pedestal he created that stood beside his throne.

Slade and Dr. Light stood on the ocean line, overlooking the Titans' tower as a human size pod with a drill attach to it stood beside them. When they saw that the Titans have left the tower, it was their cue to start their part. "Alright, it's time to send you into the Titans' tower. Do you remember the objective?" Slade ask the light bulb man.

"Yes, break in the vault that is located beneath the tower and grab what's inside." Dr. Light answer as he enters the pod and begins powering it up.

"Good." Slade said as the machine starts drilling through the ground.

Red X ran through rooftops with a sag of diamonds, expecting for the Titans to show up. As on cue, the Titans arrive, blocking his path. "Red X." Robin call the criminal's name with distaste.

"Well well well, if it isn't bird boy and his crew. Do what do I owe the pleasure?" The theft said as he mocks them by bowing to them.

"Return the stolen jewelry and face the consequence of your actions, X." Robin order the theft, knowing full well he won't obey.

"Sorry traffic light that's not gonna happen. I got plans, and being caught isn't one of them." The theft said as he moves his free hand behind his back, taking out three smoke bombs.

"Then I guess we are doing this the hard way." The leader said as he takes out his bo-staff.

"Seems that way." The theft quickly throws the smoke bombs after they finish talking, blinding the superheroes.

"Titans after him!" Robin yells after seeing the theft run. The heroes chase after Red X.

The drill penetrate the wall that was near the steel vault. Dr. Light exits the human size pod and looks around the area, gazing at the steel door. "Hmm seems simple enough." The criminal said as he fires a large beam of light at the door. A small explosion forms an opening for the man to enter the imprisonment. As he walks in, he quickly notices evil surroundings the place and stops walking when he notice the ninja setting down on a throne. "Who are you?" The demon ninja open his eyes from the man's question.

The demon notices that the man was not one of the superheroes. "You are not one of them. If you value your life, leave now or suffer my wrath." The spectre warn the intruder as he closes his eyes again, uncaring of the man's presence.

This made Dr. Light mad as his fists glow bright. "Hey, you are in no position to make demands or threats! Now, tell me who you are and reveal to me the location of the valuable item that the Titans' kept in this vault?" Dr. Light yell, preparing to attack.

"Or what? The spectre said with anger as he opens his eyes, glaring at the man. "If you seek a challenge then hit me with your best shot." The demon demanded.

Dr. Light tighten his teeth out of annoyance toward the demon's words. "FINE!" The criminal yells as he fires a beam of light toward the demon. A small explosion devours the demon as smoke consume the area. The man chuckles from the sight.

"Is that it?" The demon's voice surprise the man as well as the small flaming ball that's the size of an eye socket was seen within the smoke cloud. The flaming eye socket dies down along with the smoke cloud. "You don't seem capable to be a descent opponent." The demon mocks the criminal as he still sat at his throne, unharmed by the explosion.

This anger the man more as he fires beam after beam toward the demon. "I'll show you a decent opponent!" The man yells as he charges up a large ball of light. "Now, die!" The man unleash the large ball of light toward the ninja, causing an even larger explosion to erupt throughout the room. The smoke block Light's view again, but this time there were two small fireballs within the smoke. As the smoke clears out, Dr. Light was terrify by the sight of the ninja's head, for it was replace by a burning skull with its sockets having small fireballs inside them.

"What are you?" The man said with horror as he backs away.

The burning skull demon had an evil grin as he rises from his throne. "Your damnation." The demon said as flames reach high as above the ceiling, devouring the ground behind him. As the demon approach the villain so too did the flames.

"Stay back y-you monster!" The man yells at the demon as he steps back and fires a strong beam of light that went through the area around the demon's heart.

The demon looks toward his wound as his beating heart was tangling within the hole on his chest. His wound quickly heal up along with his suit. "That was a deadly blow." The demon said as he looks back toward the man. "Which calls for a deadly death." Four of his chain kunai knives that resemble hellish serpents emerges from the large flames that burn behind him, opening and closing their sharp metallic peaks. "Now accept you fate, and die." The demon said as his hell serpents charge toward the man.

The man was close to the exit as he tries to escape. However, the inferno serpent attach themselves to the man's body as he screams in pain. He was then pull toward the demon, grabbing hold of the opening he made when he enter the vault. Unfortunately, his efforts were in vain as his lost his grip and was pull toward the demon. He then turns on his communicator that was attach to his lift wrest, screaming for help. He then call Red X as the theft looks at the incoming call from his wrest communicator and saw that it was Dr. Light, bleeding. "HELP ME! CALL SLADE TO HELP ME" The bleeding man yell to the theft.

The theft gasps from the sight of his partner's situation. "What the hell is going on over there?!" He said out loud as he continues to run away from the Titans. He was then trap by the Titans as they all surrounded him. "Well it seems you have capture me. However, is bringing me to justice is more important than saving a life." He uses Dr. Light's situation to his advantage.

Robin narrow his eyes toward Red X's statement. "What do you mean, Red X?"

The theft chuckles at Robin's suspicious. "I mean there's a man's life on the line and I'm the only one that knows where he is. Let me go, and I will tell you his location."

"How would we know that you're telling the true?" Robin question him.

Red X then higher the volume of his communicator wrest as the screen reveal Dr. Light being drag with blood coming out from his mouth. "HELP ME! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! HELP ME!" The man yell out loud as Robin was horrify by the man's screams.

The rest of the Titans were shock by what they heard, knowing full well who the voice belongs too. Robin tightens his grip on his bo-staff, having to decide what to do; capture a wanted theft or saving a life. He then knew the right answer. "Fine, you can go." He bitterly said as his team step aside.

Once Red X was far enough, he turns around to face the Titans. "Try checking your tower's security system."

Cyborg did that as he looks at the tower's mainframe from his robotic wrest and saw that there's a break-in within the tower. "Someone has broken inside the tower." Cyborg announce to everybody as they all were stun by the news. "And they broke into the basement." They all gasp from what he said, for it meant they broke into the vault that held the demon ninja.

"Titans lets head back to the tower quickly!" Robin commanded as they all dash toward their home base.

Scorpion sat back down at his throne, waiting for the dark sorceress to return to him, so she can get him back home. It was not long till the entire team enter the basement. Cyborg saw the drill that pierce through the tower's basement while the rest enter the shatter vault that lead to the spectre. There was a blood trail on the floor that lead toward the demon but no body was found. Robin narrow his eyes at the demon, anger building up inside him. "Where is he?" He ask, hoping they were not too late. The demon didn't reply as he sat silently in his throne, staring at the leader, wondering if he hasn't figure it out yet. "Where is Dr. Light?" He ask again, pulling out his bo-staff.

"I kill him." The demon said bluntly, enraging the leader.

(Earlier)

Dr. Light lay on the ground bleeding from his wounds as the demon stood in front of him with flames surrounding him. "P-please s-s-spare me." The criminal beg the demon.

"You didn't hesitate into ending my life when you fire all those beams of light." The demon reply as he stretches out his right arm to the side. "And so shall I." The demon said as flames devour his entire right arm, forming into hideous creature, having the head of a tiger and the claws of a scorpion near its mouth with 8 eyes on its forehead. "Now die like the piece of filth you are!" The spectre yells as the flaming scorpion-tiger stretches out its head toward the criminal. The man yells in pain as the creature devours his body, ripping him to pieces and leaving no traces of him to be found.

(The Present)

Robin quickly jumps up, spinning his staff as he prepares to slam it at the demon. However, Scorpion saw this and grabs the metal staff before it hit him. He then head-butt Robin's head and kicks him far away, removing him from his staff. As Robin lands on the ground, the demon teleports to him and pins him down by placing his foot roughly on his chest. "I kept my word that I would not leave this place so don't get angry at me that I kill someone that enter my domain willing! I told that man if he value his life, he should leave, but he was a fool not to heed my warning!" The demon yells at the boy with anger. Robin was too scare to response to the demon's wrath. The demon then removes his foot from the boy's chest as he walks away. Everyone was silence by the event that had occur and didn't know what to do. The demon then stops, seeing that everyone was still there. "You may all go now. I believe someone order him here. I heard him call out for someone by the name of Red X, and another name that belongs to someone I meet in this world called Slade." That name got Robin's full attention, seeing that Red X and Dr. Light were working for Slade this whole time.

Robin then got up and approach his team. "Let's go, team." He said with unpleased of himself for not being able to save Dr. Light. Everyone obey his request except for the dark sorceress. Robin saw her stood there, wondering why she didn't join them. The look in her eyes meant that she was going to speak to the demon and she wanted to do it alone. He then allow her as he walks away along with the rest of his teammates.

The demon still stood there, quietly staring at his throne. Raven then approaches the ninja as his back blocks her from seeing his lifeless face. "You didn't have to kill him! He was a criminal that must be punish in a court of law not by the hands of a demon!" Raven bark at the spectre.

"Your point?" He said coldly, not caring that he murderer someone.

"He's a human being tha …." She was cut off as the demon turn around and lifts her up by her clothing, so she can face him directly.

"I don't care what he is!" Scorpion yells at her, frightening her with his furies face. "Killing exists in every world especially in my own! This is the way life is in all realms, this is how people survive, and no one has the power to change that, not the gods, the devil, or your team!"

"I ….I know but..." Scorpion's anger then disappears from seeing the fear in Raven's eyes, reminding him of his beloved wife's scare expression when she saw him get kill in front of her. He then let's go of her, causing her to fall down to the ground.

He turns around so he doesn't have to see her, becoming calmer. "It's just the way it is. This world is no different as long as there is life there is death. Do you understand?" Scorpion said gently to the young sorceress.

As much as it pain her to admit it, he was right. "Yes." She said with sadness.

"You may join your team now. They would need your services in finding the culprit that cause all this to happen." He told her, willing to wait for her services at another time.

"Okay" She said to the demon as she left to join up with her teammates.

Scorpion just stood there staring at his hellish imprisonment. "The power to stop death." He chuckles at that idea. "What a childish idea." He said as he looks toward the ceiling.

A man with a top hat and a cape stood above a building. "It's time to serve my master." The man said as a crimson S marking cover his head.


End file.
